<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Left Behind by nemusteel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396439">Something Left Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemusteel/pseuds/nemusteel'>nemusteel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Childbirth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Other, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of, Stillbirth, Teen Pregnancy, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemusteel/pseuds/nemusteel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that headline,<br/>"Wayne Enterprise CEO, Timothy Drake-Wayne Found Dead in Alleyway After Being a Dumbfuck, and Giving Himself Sepsis,"</p><p>Or, Tim think's he is about to lose a part of himself, then loses two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One-shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooooo, I can explain-</p><p>I just got a job, so I've been trying to figure out working while still being in school. Physics and logistical math has been killing me.</p><p>I've been trying to finish chapter 8 of Irony for the last two weeks, but I've been having issues putting it together. I have ideas and parts written out, but it's not cohesive yet. I gave up tonight, and I decided to finish this one-shot I had sitting in my folder for a while.</p><p>I'm hopefully I can get chapter 8 in the next two weeks. Thank you for being patient with me and enjoy this for the time being. 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim groans as his stomach cramps. He'd been dealing with this since the night before. It wasn't too bad then, but started ramping up as he worked through the day.</p><p>He doesn't have time to deal with this. Even though Bruce has been back for 5 months now, Tim is still running the company. Things at the manor got tense after the events of his absence, so Tim opted to stay "for the cover", but really more so he could distract himself by keeping busy. And busy he was kept.</p><p>He opens his desk and pops a few Advils, hoping they'd kick in before it got too distracting. He has two more international conference calls, one board meeting, and a budget review meeting.</p><p>His period always seemed to hit at the worst possible times. It was never regular to begin with, and the addition of HRT to his body just made it worse. He guesses he knew this would happen soon. He's been pretty light for the last several months, but he knew he's been stretching his luck.</p><p>The CEO sighs as he pulls up the spreadsheet for the Alden account.</p><p>***</p><p>By the time patrol came around, his cramps hadn't let up. Dare he say they'd gotten worse. Whatever, it's not like he hasn't worked in worse conditions before. He finally figured out the Riddler's next hit, and he needed to get ahead of him.</p><p>At least, that's what he thought 5 hours ago. By the time Tim got everything situated with the GCPD, he was completely winded. No matter what he took, it didn't seem to take the edge off. Side effect of vigilantism.</p><p>It felt like someone was repeatedly punching his insides with brass knuckles. He leaned against the grimy brick wall as another cramp racks through his body. Shit, they don't usually get this bad until he's actually bleeding. His midsection ached, almost no break between cramps anymore.</p><p>Is he getting sick? He's never had the best immune system, and his League sponsored splenectomy just perpetuated that. Infection? Maybe appendicitis? He somehow still had his appendix despite all the abuse his body has been through. He won as the Robin with the most untampered internal organs. Got $50 from that bet.</p><p>That wouldn't explain the nagging pressure in his back. Ugh, he really doesn't want to go to the cave. He was in no mood to deal with Damian or Dick right now. Sepsis is an issue though. He probably shouldn't be alone right now just in case?</p><p>Imagine that headline, <em>Wayne Enterprise CEO, Timothy Drake-Wayne Found Dead in Alleyway After Being a Dumbfuck and Giving Himself Sepsis. </em>What a legacy he'd leave.</p><p>Leslie is out of town for a conference, so that's not an option. Cass is still in Hong Kong, and things with Steph are still weird… He should have all the equipment in the Nest to assess this… Pulling out his phone, he dials "J. Toddler". It goes to voicemail and he redials. After the 3rd try, someone picks up.</p><p>"What the fuck do you want? It's my day off." A half-asleep Jason asks annoyed.</p><p>"Could you meet me at the Robin's Nest to make sure I don't die?"</p><p>"What."</p><p>"Look, I<em> might </em>have some sort of infection. I just need someone to make sure I don't go into septic shock. You're the only person who's available that I won't immediately lock out and won't tell the bats."</p><p>Jason grunts.</p><p>"Fine. You owe me though." The line clicks.</p><p>***</p><p>Jason finds Tim reclining in his chair, arm covering his eyes and face taut with pain as he waits for his blood sample to be processed. The cramps have gotten more intense in just the last 10 minutes and that weird pressure is more apparent.</p><p>"You dead yet?"</p><p>"Ha ha. If I was, I'd be haunting your ass already." Tim intakes sharply as another cramp hits him.</p><p>"You look like shit."</p><p>"Astute observation, Sherlock. I wanna rip whatever damn organ is doing this."</p><p>"You thinkin' appendicitis?"</p><p>"That or menstruation. You think a speedster could faze into my body to pull them both out? Just get it over with already." Fuck, that one was bad.</p><p>"Do I even wanna ask how long this has been going on?"</p><p>"...26 hours?" His computer beeps.</p><p>Weird, no infection. Everything looks normal. His hemoglobin is a little low, but that's about it. He freezes as soon as he hits the bottom.</p><p>hCG. That can't be right. He's still a virgin!</p><p>Jason sees the teen turn white as a sheet. He scans the screen to figure out what he saw that freaked him how so much.</p><p>"Oh fuck."</p><p>"No, not fuck! That has to be wrong! I-I- That would require- T-That-"</p><p>"Tim, you need to calm down. Before anything, we need to get you to the ER."</p><p>"No, I don't. There's no way that's right. I...I'm a fucking virgin. The test must be wrong."</p><p>"Red, there's way too much for this to just be a mistake."</p><p>"What's more likely, a someone who never fucked got pregnant or a dumb computer being wrong?"</p><p>"Ok, but-"</p><p>"I'm rerunning it."</p><p>It was a lot faster this time since he was only testing for one thing. Positive.</p><p>Tim racked his brain to figure out how this could have happened.</p><p>"Look, I know you're confused, but you and I both know there's a good chance you're miscarrying. Neither of us are qualified for this. Get into some civvies."</p><p>Tim nods. He quickly, or as quickly as he could in his state, heads for his pseudo-locker room to get out of his suit.</p><p>Jason lights a cigarette, sighing. What the fuck did the kid get himself into?</p><p>***</p><p>The walk to change was excruciating, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Jason help him change. It sounds insane, but it was almost as if he was more aware of the thing in his abdomen. Like the knowledge had added a weight to it.</p><p>He thought of all the signs he could have missed. He did notice his abs were a little softer than usual, but he had no morning sickness or anything. How could this have even happened? He hadn't left Gotham in the last 5 months, nor had he been exposed to anything weird.</p><p>He unclasped his cape, letting it fall to the floor, when he felt something gush out of him. He'd had the foresight to put a pad on before patrol just in case he started what he thought at the time was his period. He'd never get used to the feeling of blood pouring out of him uncontrollably.</p><p>It would have disturbed him more if his discomfort wasn't immediately replaced with fear. That aching pressure in his back had changed. It was stronger, but not painfully.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>"JASON!" The CEO yelled as he gripped the shelf.</p><p>His body wanted him to bare down. It ached as he tensed, trying his best to fight the urge. Fighting his natural instincts was even more painful than what he now guesses is contractions. Despite his efforts, he was now hyper-aware of the human inching his way out. He could feel it move lower with every contraction accompanied with a trickle of liquid. At this point, there was less than a minute between peaks.</p><p>"Tim?!" Jason runs into the locker room to see the teen in the Red Robin suit, minus his belt, cape, and gloves, shaking as his knuckles turn white against the metal rack.</p><p>"It's coming out." Tim answers in a strained voice.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The baby. Water broke. Gotta push." The teen could feel himself quickly losing the battle against his body.</p><p>Jason's eyes go wide before he instinctively switches into Red Hood mode. He swiftly takes off his suit, having to work around Tim in awkward positions to reach all the different latches and closures. His boots were still on, so he could only pull his pants down to his knees.</p><p>As soon as he pulls his slightly damp underwear off, the undead teen sees something peeking out between his legs ever so slightly.</p><p>"Babybird, I need you to push gently. Small pushes."</p><p>"What's wrong?" His voice is laced with fear.</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"What's. Wrong." At this point it's more of a command than a question.</p><p>"It's breech, feet first. And really small." Jason answers warily.</p><p>"You and I both know I lost the baby."</p><p>Tim's face morphs from fear to pure determination. With the next contraction, the pushes lightly, knees bent and legs spread as far as he could with his pants still on. He braced himself with the rack he had yet to let go of.</p><p>Tears formed in his eyes as the reality of the situation set in. He got pregnant, didn't take care of himself, went crime fighting, and in turn killed the child because of his own recklessness. He should have known. He knew something wasn't right, but kept ignoring it.</p><p>He gained 2 pounds over the last few months, but he thought it was stress. It wouldn't seem like that big of a deal for most people, but considering his slightly decreasing muscle mass and inability to hold onto any weight, it should have set sirens off in his head.</p><p>Tim had Jason swear he wouldn't tell a soul about this. No bats. No doctors. He knew deep down that this child was lifeless. As much as he wanted to believe there was a chance, his gut told him otherwise.</p><p>After 15 minutes, a tiny body, not even bigger than Tim's hand, slid out. They tried to clear his (yes, it was a boy) airways, and find a heartbeat, but there was none to be found.</p><p>Tim cried as he held the cold body.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Lev."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alternate Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPRISE, WE AIN'T DONE YET!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason did all he could to resuscitate the baby. He had medical equipment scattered around the room as he tried everything he knew. Emergency medicine was ingrained in them the day they became Robin.</p><p>There was no chance they'd make it to the hospital in time, nor would an ambulance at this point. This was insane. Tim is going to lose his son just to protect their damn cover. Red Robin refused to let him call an ambulance to the Nest when this all started.</p><p>Despite his efforts, nothing happened. He had to call time of death after 20 minutes of trying. Even if he was able to get his heart beating, he'd most likely be brain dead. He watched his younger brother's contracting body wreak with sobs as tears threatened to fall from himself. Tim laid on his cape, which acted as a barrier between him and the cold concrete floor. His half exposed body was covered by Jason's jacket, and he leaned against the metal locker. He held his son in a clean towel. The baby couldn't have been any older than 18 weeks. He was the size of his hand.</p><p>He covered the teen with a thermal blanket to keep him warm, hoping he wouldn't go into shock. His heart ached seeing him in such a state. Growing up in Crime Alley, he's seen his fair share of lost pregnancies and children who died far too young, yet the feeling was always the same.</p><p>Tim takes a sharp breath between sobs as another contraction rips through him. This is the part no one talks about. He knew from his readings that afterbirth pains happened, but he was surprised how much they hurt. He could feel his uterus pushing the afterbirth into his birth canal. It felt bigger than the child himself. He always imagined this part to be tamer, yet it felt like they were getting worse.</p><p>"Babybird, we need to go."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Tim, it's been almost half an hour and you haven't delivered the placenta yet. You're not equipped to handle anything beyond this, and you're at a high risk of infection. You need a doctor."</p><p>As much as Tim wants to protest, he knows this could kill him. He nods with a sniff, having no more tears to shed. He felt completely drained of all energy. All he wanted was to curl up in a ball and pass out, praying to wake from this nightmare.</p><p>"Help me dress." Tim's voice was raw from crying and devoid of all emotion.</p><p>Jason helped him maneuver to get out of the remaining soiled suit and into some sweats. He decided to forgo underwear as he was still hurting down there. They had to pause every minute to let a cramp pass. He offered to carry him to his car, but the teen knew it'd just make his back worse. He opted to walk there, not letting go of Lev once.</p><p>Once he got the teen situated in the SUV, the Red Hood pulled out his phone and dialled the nearest hospital. A male voice picked up.</p><p>"Gotham City Hospital, how may I be of service?"</p><p>"I have a 17 year old male in serious, but stable condition. Transfer me to the ER. It's faster if I drive him."</p><p>"Right away, sir." He hears the line click, then begin to ring. As he pulls out of the Nest, a female voice answers.</p><p>"Emergency Room."</p><p>"Driving to you now. 17 year old immunocompromised male who just miscarried. The pregnancy was unknown until a few hours ago. Probably less than 18 weeks along. Placenta is retained. Bleeding has slowed. He had a spleenomy less than a year ago. I'm gunning it down Elm right now. We're in a black SUV, license plate HYT-153. Be ready." Without another word, he hangs up.</p><p>Running another red light, he watches his brother shift uncomfortably as he moans. His chair was reclined all the way back, one hand holding Lev while the other gripped the arm rest. The pressure in his back never went away and sitting was not an option.</p><p>"Jay-" Tim gets cut off by a strong contraction. For the first time that day, he lets out a strangled cry.</p><p>"Tim?" Jason asks worried. Fuck, he needs to get there. He is answered with heavy breathing as Tim tries processing what was going on. Only a beat after, another contraction hits.</p><p>"Something's wrong." Tim pants as he felt like they were getting worse. Suddenly, the third Robin hears an audible pop, and a rush of fluid comes out of him. He feels a hefty weight in his pelvis.</p><p>"FUCK! Jay, I think there's another baby!" He yells in panic.</p><p>"What?! Shit-! Ok, we're almost there. I just need you to hold out for a few more minutes."</p><p>He feels a familiar pressure building. Familiar, but much, much worse. This baby was obviously bigger than their older twin. With Lev, he felt his body guiding him through the delivery. With this, he felt like his body was completely taking over. He felt every little movement of the child so much more this time around. The baby felt so low, like the water launched it straight into his cervix.</p><p>He couldn't talk, he couldn't think. His body wanted to push for badly, but he knew if this baby had any chance of surviving, he'd need to get to the hospital first. It took all his concentration to go against his instincts, but he was so tired from the earlier events that he knew it wouldn't last. Every contraction creeped the baby closer to the world.</p><p>Letting go of the arm rest, the laboring teen slides his hand under his waistband. He was glad he wasn't wearing a second layer. He reaches down and feels it something wet and smooth in the shape of a teardrop. Tim freezes the moment he touches it.</p><p>"It's crowning." He says desperately. Tim covers his entrance with his hand in an attempt to literally hold the baby in.</p><p>"Ok, this is gonna sound dumb, but you gotta trust me. I need you to blow out, like you would a candle. Like this," He demonstrates while running another light. The teen follows along slowly. His breath hitches when another contraction rips through him. This baby wants out now.</p><p>"You gotta breath through the contractions, babybird. You can do it." Like hell he could. Tim probably would have punched his brother at that point if he wasn't so tired. Surprisingly, it did seem to help. While it didn't completely stop his body from forcing the mass out, it definitely slowed progress down. Why the heck Jason knows so much about childbirth, he has no clue.</p><p>He felt tingling around his entrance as the head stretched him. Every contraction pushed the baby out ever so slightly, but the head quickly retreated back as soon as it ended. The pressure was immense, but he kept telling himself that he had to wait. It had a chance at survival, he just had to stay strong.</p><p>Jason had called the ER again to update them on the situation. They had a gurney and NICU all ready for him. At the rate they were going, he was pretty sure he'd be delivering this baby in front of the ER doors. There was no way they could get him out of the front seat without him standing up, and he knew with gravity against him, this baby was going to slide right out. At least he'd be surrounded by doctors who could take immediate action if necessary.</p><p>Tim momentarily loses concentration in the middle of a particularly long contraction when they hit a dip in the road. This gives the baby a split second to progress much further.</p><p>"SHIT!" He swears as he opens his legs wider to accommodate the head. His lower regions are burning as he's stretched further apart than he's ever been.</p><p>"Fuck, sorry."</p><p>"Just fucking get there please." He spits with a new found flame of energy.</p><p>By the time Gotham City Hospital is in view, Tim swears he's crowning fully. Probably not since the head has still been slipping back in between contractions, but he didn't know how much more he could take before tearing.</p><p>He braced himself for the bump as they turned into the ER entrance. A doctor and two nurses are waiting for them outside. Jason flashes his lights to get their attention. He pulls up as close to the sliding doors as possible. He runs out and flings the passenger side door open.</p><p>"Tim, let me hold him." Jason motions to grab Lev. He complies, knowing he'll need both his hands for the next part. He hands the small bundle containing the cold body of his son to his older brother. It hurt to let him go, but he couldn't let another child die due to his emotions. Jason moved out of the way so the staff could begin their work.</p><p>He was thankful the doctor didn't bother to ask him any questions and knew right away he wasn't making it on to the gurney with this baby still inside him.</p><p>"Ok Mr…?"</p><p>"Hill." Jason answers for him.</p><p>"Mr. Hill, I need you to turn towards me, and move as far off the seat as you can. I'm going to remove your pants, then we're gonna have this baby. Does that sound ok?"</p><p>"Please just let me push," He whined tiredly.</p><p>"I will, but I need you to move so the baby has room and to give me a better view." Tim nods. He pushes himself up with his now free hand as soon as his contraction ends. The doctor tugs his soaking sweats off, helping him slide to the edge of the seat. The teen finally removes his hand, revealing the crowning bulge trying to come free. The doctor quickly placed his gloved hands around the head to support it.</p><p>"Give me a small push with the next contraction, then pant when I say."</p><p>"K." Tim replied tiredly. He could feel himself losing that tiny ember of energy he had earlier. 30 seconds later, he feels his muscles contract and bears down with it. He couldn't describe the relief he felt pushing. It just felt good, despite the fire in his nether regions.</p><p>Halfway through the contraction, he's given the word to stop and start panting. Each breath pushes the round mass out little by little until he feels the head pop out with a rush of fluids. The doctor runs his fingers around the neck to check for a cord. Tim feels the baby slowly rotate inside of him. Even with all the pain, he can still feel every little movement they make.</p><p>"Cord is ok, and baby has completely turned. Give me a good hard push next contraction."</p><p>Tim took a deep breath, and pushed with all he had left. The shoulders popped free, and the rest of the body quickly followed. He cries in relief when he hears a wet cry come from the baby.</p><p>The baby was immediately taken to the NICU while Tim was wheeled into the ER to get fixed up. The minute they situated him in his private room, he passed out. He knew the press was going to find out soon enough, and even sooner, his family. He decided that was future Tim's problem as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber</p><p>Tim awoke to the sound of wheels on hardwood. He opens his eyes to see the blurry figure of a nurse changing his IV.</p><p>"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to wake you." The tall man says softly.</p><p>"It's ok." He responds groggily.</p><p>"Morning sleeping beauty. How ya feelin'?" Jason has a tired grin on his face. The male nurse quickly excused himself, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Sore, tired, confused. How's the baby doing?" The teen asks. Before he fell asleep, the doctors told him he was stable, but needed a little help regulating his temperature and breathing. Based on his development, they think he's about 28 weeks. He wasn't able to see him yet, but Jason promised to wake him if anything happened.</p><p>"Baby Drake's doing just fine. He's warm and cozy in the NICU right now, but he should be allowed visitors soon."</p><p>"Ok." The teen looked in the distance at nothing. He felt empty, like a part of him had been ripped out of him (well, another part). It was dumb. He didn't even know he was pregnant, I mean, how could he? He had been on T for years, plus had never gotten past 2nd base. This whole situation made zero sense.</p><p>"Hey Timbo, everything ok?"</p><p>Tim snaps out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah, I just… actually, no. I'm just trying to process all of this… Where did Lev go?"</p><p>"The hospital is preserving his image."</p><p>Tim looks at his lap.</p><p>"Good…"</p><p>Jason watched as his younger brother sunk into himself carefully, as to not move his abdomen as much as possible.</p><p>"I didn't want to bring it up, but I know you're already thinking about it. Did something happen when you were gone?" The teen chuckled hollowly.</p><p>"A lot happened, but if you're asking if I got raped, then the answer is no."</p><p>"Alright, but something else must have happened. He was obviously conceived while you were away." Jason's face sobered suddenly. "Look, before they took him, he opened his eyes. I thought I was going crazy at first, but I know what I saw. They were pit green."</p><p>Tim froze. Ra's.</p><p>"Tim, did you die?" Oh, so that's what he thought.</p><p>"No, I checked with Tam. I didn't die, but the League-" He stops when his brain comes to a dark realization. The statistics of naturally conceiving twins based on his genetics, age, and stature is significantly low, especially if the League only had one chance to do anything to him.</p><p>"That son of a bitch impregnated me when they performed my surgery." He mutters.</p><p>"Wait, what? I don't think I heard you correctly."</p><p>"Ra's implanted his sperm in me while they took my spleen out. He must have done it multiple times to increase the chances that one of them survived."</p><p>"Why the fuck would he do that?"</p><p>Tim tenses.</p><p>"Because he wants another heir." He answers breathlessly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>